fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn's Adventure
Glenn’s Adventure''' (Known as Glenn’s Resistance in PAL versions) is the 5th installment in the BitGears Video-Game Universe, being released on the Nintendo Switch and released in 2024. It’s developed by HAL Laboratory, Creatures Inc, Intelligent Systems and BitGears. A combined effort by the companies that was considered to be in development hell for some time, as the game was originally known as John’s Adventure, and had a completely different plot and characters. There is an online mode, where you can battle other people, trade items, talk and also buy exclusive items. Another online mode is the Bitizins Hunt, you and 3 people must work together to find all of the Bitizins scattered all around the place. You can play this in local. 'The Five W’s' Why? - The main purpose is to give players a new experience in RPGs and also 2.5D platformers, Who? - The target audience is PEGI 13. What? - The game type is a 2.5D RPG, with platforming physics like Paper Mario. When? - The plot will take around 20-23 hours to complete, not including the extra quests. '''Where? - '''If played on the Nintendo Switch, anywhere. If played on PC, at home 'Gameplay' '''It is similar to that of the Mother series and includes the ‘SMAAAASH!!’ (''Renamed as ‘STRIKE!’ or for Glenn, ‘FORE!’) but now has an 1/10 chance be a critical hit. Not only that, but enemies aren’t found randomly and they can drop items, such as Mad Molson and Tiger Tolson dropping the Monster Brain and Tiger Tooth respectively. The battle system works similarly to that of EarthBound, as with the rolling HP points, Brain Power and text displaying the details of the battle. New features is added. The game plays as an 2.5D platformer similar to Paper Mario, along with each character having different skills, however more in vain of EarthBound as in RPG elements. Once beating the game, you're able to change the skins of each of the characters. Finally, you are able to unlock secret areas of the game after beating the final boss, such as the locked basement in Centre-Bits. 'Re-Release: Glenn’s Adventure Re-Play' During E3 2025, the re-release of Glenn’s Adventure was announced at the end of Nintendo Spotlight E3, which was announced to be released in December, coming as a free update for those who own the original and as the new version for the game, along with the sequel, ‘Glenn’s Adventure: Once Again’. This re-release was to include these brand new features and updates: 'Updates' '- The graphics have been changed to make it look cartoony and realistic, with options to switch between the original graphics and the new graphics. '- '''Misstical and her army have been redesigned, to look more gloomy and dark, along with a few dialogue changes. '- '''Several bugs have been fixed. '''New Features - A new place has been added called Digital Plaza, which is accessible in the menu and unlocked when reaching the beginning of chapter 5. '- '''You can now explore new planets between chapter 5 and 9, however are optional, but supply strong weapons and items. '- A brand new storyline has been included after beating the game, shows a boy named Ad, who must recruit is other three friends, to help defeat members of the new upcoming.' '-You can now swap out characters in the main world, and use their new abilities.' 'Permanent Party Characters' '''Glenn - '''A young adult, who must recruit old friends to help him save his world and others against the unknown beings. He is equipped with his trusty golf balls and is the person that can learn the powers of otherworldly powers. He is also able of using guns. If hitting the shot, there is a chance of it being a critical hit. He also has a pet dog, which can be recruited as a party member at any time. He is short-tempered and salty, who can be braggy at points at time. He can be caring and loyal to his members. '''Josh' - The second coming of Jay and also the friend of Glenn. Josh is able to negotiate with NPCs around the Galaxy. He can use melee weapons and is skilled in sport weapons. He can be caring, however easily angered. Michael - '''The oldest one out of all of them. He is recruited by saving him from a hostage situation and is the fastest, being able to nick anything from the enemies. He is thoughtful and also caring, as in Chapter 7 he temporarily leaves the group for that chapter to look for Piper. In combat he uses axes and swords. '''Piper - '''The strongest one out of the crew. He is able to break down any breakable objects and can also throw heavy objects as his attacks. However, in parts of the story he goes missing, due to being hunted down by a space bounty hunter. He is loud sometimes and also he is quick at thinking in situations and in combat uses bats and poles. '''Flash - '''Glenn’s dog. Despite being a dog, she is very helpful during battle, as she can bite and hold to enemies, draining their HP' before being shook off. She can not be used during Chapter 9-10, as she will refuse to get off the ship, due to her being scared. H'e can throw bones at enemies and can be given a Dog Translator in Chapter 6 by Lizzy. 'Temporary Party Characters' '''Hutch- '''To help Glenn find the other chosen ones, he comes along to' accompany Glenn until all has been found. His choice of weapon are frying pans, and his an incredibly good healer. Once Glenn recruits his friends, he then later leaves. However, during a point in the game before Chapter 10, he was kidnapped and held as a prisoner. He can be rescued by beating their boss Lauren and he will give Piper his strongest weapon. He is usually relaxed, however strategically smart, as he will give Glenn tips on what to do during battle. '''Lizzy - '''Despite being an alien, Lizzy is great help to Glenn after he crash lands into Ci-Liean. She is able to speak perfect English and is Glenn’s translator and protector for most of Glenn’s time in Ci-Liean. She is the soul reason behind Glenn’s otherworldly powers and recruiting him again with his friends. She doesn’t have any melee attacks, but uses her strong powers instead. She is thoughtful and kind, wh'o '''puts others in front of her. She is usually a pacifist, however only attacks if there is no other option. '''Halifax '- Despite being all the way in America on a business trip, he travels into space to help out Glenn while Piper and Michael are gone in Chapter 6-8. He uses futuristic technology, however is not very fast or strong. He is quick at thinking and also their engineer. '''The Plot The plot is listed in chapters in the Guide, along with the name. The final game of the game''' originally didn’t feature chapters, however were included in Update 1.4. The names are the different to the guide, as the chapter names were used during translation were changed later in the final game. '''Synopsis During Glenn’s sleep,' '''he finds out that he and three others are the second comings of the Four Warriors, who are also the final fighters to wipe out' Misstical and her army. To finish the first Four Warriors jobs, Glenn must recruit the other warriors and chase down Misstical, where she goes! '''Chapter One: “The Awakening” A cutscene''' plays after pressing play, and shows Glenn conscious in his dream. After wandering around, you are then stopped my two mysterious figures and a female. They each explain to Glenn that he is the second coming of the Four Warriors, and must recruit the other three, which each appear over their heads. They explain that with their help, Glenn is able to save the galaxy from an unknown force, and must start the search soon as he wakes. Afterwards, Glenn then wakes up in a cold sweat, still remembering the dream, he goes on a hunt at midnight, to '''buy supplies and' '''weapons from his local gas station,' where afterwards he is mugged. This is the tutorial on how the battle system works. Soon after winning the fight, Glenn then runs off in the distance, leading onto Chapter 2. '''Chapter Two: “Recruiting the Chosen Ones” 'Chapter Three: “The Misstical Invasion”' 'Chapter Four: “Follow that Ship!”' 'Chapter Five: “The Alien Intruders”' 'Chapter Six: “Crash Landing in Ci-Liean”' 'Chapter Seven: “Hunting in Centre-Bits”' 'Chapter Eight: “Freezing in Frostical”' 'Chapter Nine: “Animatronic Showdown”' '''-THIS IS A POINT OF NO RETURN-' 'Chapter Ten: “Breakin’ In”' 'Chapter Eleven “The Final Battle”' …The war is finally over, Misstical’s army has been defeated and peace has been restored throughout the galaxy. 'Digital Plaza' After the announcement Glenn’s Adventure Re-Play, they had announced the Digital Plaza. During any point of the game, you can visit the Digital Plaza from any place on the world, by going into the menu. This saves your current games and transports you into the Digital Plaza. You can customize your character to separate yourself from other people. When visiting the plaza, you can battle other players to win coins and items, buy exclusive items, trade and talk to other people. Along with the rest of these, you can buy DLC packs and cosmetic clothes for each character. 'Downloadable Content' You can buy mashups, which usually include weapons, cosmetic clothes, XP and Money bonus. However, rarely' they can include characters and brand new stories, which can be accessed by going into the menu and choosing ‘Extra Stories’, 'which when completed, give exclusive items and weapons. Currently, only one mashup has been released, with two more being developed. - EarthBound Mashup- -£9.99-' '‘Relive the story again and stop Giygas once again!’''' This mashup includes a brand new story, with it being the''' third invasion of Giygas, and needing to gather up your friends once again to stop Giygas taking over the universe once again. Once completed, you will earn items from the chosen four. You can also travel to a more modernized Saturn Valley. This is Non-Canon to the actual EarthBound story. You receive a 10% bonus in XP and Money. A brand new character is included, with it being an older Ness. He can be swapped out with any of the five characters '''and plays like he did in EarthBound, and also Smash Bros. in terms of movement. Once finishing the story, you will receive outfits for each of '''the' four characters are modified outfits from the Chosen Four, with each of the outfits increasing defence and speed. They also come included with the chosen four’s greatest items to equip, which can be seen. Glenn can equip Ness’ Casey Bat, Star Pendant, Pixie Bracelet and the Shiny Coin. Josh can equip Poo’s Sword, Cloak, Bracers and the Diasam of Kings. Michael can equip Jeff’s Gaia Beam, Rabbit’s Foot, Cherub’s Band and the Souvenir Coin. Piper can equip Paula’s Magic Frying Pan, Star Pendant, Goddess Bracelet and the Goddess Ribbon. Finally, a reskinned version of the Bitizins Hunt, called Mr. Saturn Hunt can be used instead of the default skin. '''Trivia - After the credits. A short cinematic cip shows Glenn’s friends in their own homes, peacefully doing activities, before being sucked into a black portal. This is leads up into Josh, Michael and Piper being part of the resistance in The Multi-Universal Clock. ' -' Despite this, you can''' still play post-game, where you can still fight enemies and finish side-quests, along with collecting key pieces to unlock secret areas. '''-''' The full names for each characters are:''' Glenster “Salty” Salt Joshua “Richard” Laizer Michael “Steven” Manchester Leicester “Piper” Manni Category:RPG Category:Games Category:Earthbound Category:Articles under Construction Category:2.5D Games Category:Platformer